Code caliber
by Imouto to Aniki
Summary: In a world where [[Voids]], human weapons, exist is where Kagami Taiga lives pecafully. What will happen if he encounters a young fugitive void named Kuroko Tetsuya? What if the seemingly clumsy kid, gives him a kiss that'll probably destroy his seemingly ordinary peaceful life? Warning: Cross AU of Guilty Crown and Elemental Gelade, Slight AllXKuro. A work of my imouto Yui-chan
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Everything was white, was foggy. He felt stuffed. He can't breathe. All he can sense was the growing despair, confusion, fear, and a bottomless…

…

… void.

**o0o**

_'Tetsuya… run…'_

_ 'Nee-chan…'_

He subconsciously reaches a hand towards a deformed body of what should have been a female's.

It's body which is now surrounded by crystals that threatened to swallow 'it' whole. Truly a dreading sight to see.

A six year-old boy, who is named as Tetsuya lays slumped against his stomach as he witness his 'nee-chan' get devoured by the monstrosity. He knew there are other people there but no one seems to move and want to help his sister. It seems that they're just there so that they could stand and watch the scene as some sort of spectacle.

**[SYNCHRONIZATION PHASE: Starting.]**

** [SUBJECT 0011-15 is responding.]**

There it goes again.

_'Subject 0011-15'_

Is what those people in white always call him. He never understands why, but when his sister always hears it she'll frown. She'll always ramble about her being named as their _'crowned subject 001'_ was disgusting and what was filthier than that was the thought about her little brother getting the same treatment or so that was he remembers.

And it seems that feeling is always there as the phase of their experimentation is nearing its end.

**[Void SYNCH up to 100%]**

** [EVE Gene to be transferred…]**

The boy felt something, no, someone invading his mind as he scrunches and doubled over. Squirming and gripping his head, he let out a loud wail.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

_'Ta…Tatsuki… nee… !"_

_ 'Shh… Tetsuya it'll fine.'_

Is what he heard in his head. He looks over where his sister are, and surely he can see her, even in great pain, her eyes where smiling towards him.

_'Find someone to set you free.'_

He can't understand the meaning of her words, but somehow he felt…

…

… He felt that he must do it.

The 'body' of his sister was suddenly attacked by vicious spasms as the 'crystals' seemed to grow. The excruciating pain in his head also tripled over.

**[SYNCHING 100%]**

** [Transfer Complete]**

** [Transfer Complete]**

And with that statement, everything turned red.

**o0o**

"What is the **[result]**?" a mid-40's man asked a goggled man in front of the monitor.

"It seems that the transfer of the **[EVE]** gene is a success sensei."

"How about the **[original]** 'Eve'?"

"Subject 001… did not make it, sensei." At this statement the man's called 'sensei' face became melancholic.

"Is that so." He said as his eyes darken and he went inside the **[experimentation room]** where an ethereal unconscious boy lays together with a lump of, suspiciously, dark-aquamarine crystalline stood.

_'That was once my sweet dear Kuroko Tatsuki.'_ He nonchalantly thought.

Walking near the boy,he opens one of his eyes and noted that he still look the same. Pale skin, Teal-hair, and his eyes didn't even change as they are still those pools of unending azure.

But that wasn't the case.

Something is changing within the boy, and the man was sure of that.

**o0o**

_'I'm sorry Tatsuki, I know that you want to protect Tetsuya with all your might but you do know that the strings of your life is at the end of the line, we must do the procedure of __**[transfer]**_.'

18 year-old Tatsuki shakes her head furiously.

_'No! I carry the __**[gene]**__! Not him, I'll do anything just- kuh…'_ she coughs and whipe the blood protruding in her mouth as she glares at him.

Knowing that they are the first to carry the strange virus, the man name ShiroganeEiji, stood his ground and claimed responsibility.

**o0o**

Shirogane-sensei brings himself out of his stupor and proceeds to carry the boy, Tetsuya, and whisper a sentence towards the crystalline.

"Don't worry Tat-, no, 001, we, at **[Teikou]**, will take good care of Subject 0011-15."

He emotionlessly walks away in the room, slamming the door with a slight thud.

Thus, the crystal shone dully against the only light of the room. It will be left there forever. As if contemplating something it gave a faint glow.

_'Tetsuya…'_

**o0o**

_**A/N:**__ So the title of this fic is __**[Code .caliber]**__ in short __**[C.C.]**__. Ahaha, I got a worst sense of humor, since my other fic was entitled __**[BuonBenedictio]**__ which was in short __**[B.B.]**__xD._

_Speaking of, hontounigomenasai~ I haven't updated it yet and yet I still created a new story~~~_

_Plot plotplot~_

_ To tell you the truth this is a cross AU of Guilty Crown and Elemental Gelade: Both are awesome anime so I recommend you to watch it~_

_ I hope you like this prologue even if it's shittish and please tell me your thoughts ~ 8D_

_Lovelots~_

_**NishikaYui (YukisNishika's imouto~)**_


	2. Code 1: Escape of the Child of Black

_**Code 001: Escape of the Child of Black**_

He was fleeing, running down the city's underground, holding a somewhat, dog look-a-like, to be exact, a model of an **[Alaskan malamute]**. However, it is not a normal toy but perhaps a more advance technology, an **[Artificial Intelligence]** named **[Nigou]**.

Holding to Nigou, the boy with hair and eyes of the color of the sky during the day kept running towards nowhere.

He can hear the mechanical droids sent to capture him, to bring him back to what he once called **[home]**, but he didn't want to, not until he fulfills the **[promise]** he had engaged with his sister when it all started.

It's a great thing he has low presence; he thought as he weaved into the tunnel of mazes, huffing and he halted to a covered part of the sewers.

"**[ACTIVATE GPS-MAP]** Nigou."

He commanded the AI mutt and as if a real dog it let out a happy bark.

"Arf!" light shone upon its eyes.

_'I can do this.'_

A single gunshot was heard in the area.

**o0o**

"Tch, coach ordering me to do this." A red-headed tall guy muttered, more likely complained, out loud. His name is Kagami Taiga, a freshman at Seirin Academy, the basketball club's ace and more known as **[Bakagami]**.

Red-orbs narrowed as he remembered why he was in the middle of a friggin' city towards a certain mall, and that is to buy new basketballs as some of their supplies suspiciously deflated.

Grumbling inwardly he turned to a narrow alley, thinking to use it as a shortcut but was taken aback by a monster.

Said monster was a little black and white hound of hell with teal-blue eyes. It stared at him and it takes all of him to not cry an unmanly shriek at the creature. He supposedly scoots away when he notices something. The doe-like teal-colored orbs of the dog turned into steel-colored ones and something weird was happening when the irises rotated a full counter-clockwise, compressing in to a tiny slit. It's enough for him to freak out and run if not for the 'monster's' bark.

"Arf!" at that time, wires protruded from the canine's back and shot towards his right foot. He's too shocked to move when the dog runs, bringing him together and can only yelp in pain of being manhandled by a **[dog]**?!

_'Screw that! This is no way to be a normal dog!' _is what he initially thought as they skidded to the darker part of the alley.

**o0o**

"Oof!" he whines when the dog stopped to halt, making him to scratch the rubble abruptly. It turns out that the dog had let him go. He was sure that he can sprint elsewhere now if not for what greeted his line of sight.

The dog was licking someone near the rubbish piles; he didn't even notice the stranger! He squints closer and take a look, the stranger was a… kid?

He was small but to think that someone like Kagami was considered as a giant by the height of 193 cm, then this guy was probably of average height. He got a pale skin, paler than most everyone and he's sure that girls would kill just to have that kind of alabaster complexion, got a powder blue eyes and his eyes were currently closed.

"Oi Kid, are you okay?" he intended to touch the boy's face but was halted when he noticed something.

Blood.

Blood was pooling at the boy's abdomen.

The boy's eyes slowly opens, revealing a pair of doe-like pools of similar blue.

_'Eh? Isn't that the color of that damn dog's eye?'_ Kagami thought rhetorically.

But before he could even contemplate further, soldiers, all in white, suddenly burst in the alley carrying automated guns.

Kagami was shocked, but what even shocked him was that the boy suddenly shot-up as if to protect him from the assault.

"Subject 0011-15, we have already shot you a **[weakening bullet]**. You can't use your **[invisibility]** here so it's better to surrender.

One particular soldier stated as he stepped forward.

"Your punishment will be minimal if you come back with us, and we'll let your accomplice to go if that's what you wish."

A tick mark appears on Kagami's face at the blatant accusation.

"Hey! I'm not his-!"

"Watch out!"

The next thing Kagami knew is that he is leaping forward to catch the sky blue boy who had now saved his life.

"Tch." The perpetrator clicks his tongue in obvious distaste as he lowers his gun. At that, the seemingly superior chastised his subordinate sternly.

"Idiot! You almost killed our target!"

"But sir, that red-haired bastard won't just keep quiet; we must eliminate him at once!"

"I know that, but you do know to keep our privacy right? If you want to eliminate the pest, at least consider it when our target is secured." The superior sighs exasperated, then turns to the neglected Kagami.

"Give him to us boy."

The red-head could only sputters in the next thing he didn't even think to happen.

**o0o**

The last thing the teal-haired boy sees was that a bullet has grazed upon his lower torso, and he started to sprint off again.

Considering of his low stamina and the **[weakening bullet]** that allows his ability of low presence or **[invisibility]** of sorts to be negated, it's a miracle that he somehow ended up in a secluded alley where he orders Nigou to find the **[ones]** supposed to help him escape, in which the AI canine willingly agreed but thinking of the odds, the artificial mutt had dragged an **[innocent one]** and had brought him in his twisted life. From his hazy view, the moment he saw who the person Nigou brought, he knew already that he will destroy this guy's life but at the same time he was pretty sure that this is the only thing that can help him now, judging by the situation.

_'Or maybe I was wrong.'_ Was what he thought when Teikou's men came in approach.

And when the first strike comes he had not much of a choice but to use himself as a shield to protect the, as peculiar as it was, dual-tone-haired boy.

_'Even if I can't live a normal life, I'll be happy if this guy's life was spared,'_

And he will do anything in his power to do just that. So with an effort he made his **[resolution]**. He put his lips on the lips of the one he intended to **[protect]**.

**o0o**

_ 'H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-He-He kissed me!'_

Kagami was wailing inside when he does not noticed the sudden movement of the teal-head in his arms. The moment the superior of the enemy faction speaks is also the moment he was broken in his fears.

The boy had kissed him!

But that was merely the tip of the iceberg.

He opens his eyes, which he didn't know that he closed, and can only see white.

_'Where… ?'___he thought, astonished.

"Right now you're in my soul, time has temporary stop for you in the outside world, Stranger-san." A cool voice said to him from behind.

"GAAAAAH! S-since when are you here?!" Kagami stutters as he whirled to see those emotionless blue-orbs, that he can't fail to notice that were now gleaming in bemusement, staring directly at his fiery orbs.

"Since the beginning" came the blunt reply.

Before Kagami can begin to shout some nonsenses, the boy, now that he was sure that the bluenett was not a robot of some kind, spoke rather indifferently unlike the initial monotone approach.

"We must hurry Stranger-san, I'm allowing you to use me."

"Eh?"

"Use me to protect yourself."

"Ehh?!" Confusion swallows Kagami as the white world is now being tainted by the color red.

"Let our souls be merged."

Came the command of that cool voice.

Before he knew it, he started falling.

The next thing he knew, he was now back to where he previously left at.

"Give him to us boy."

The red-head could only sputters.

But what really astonished him is that now; he was wielding a mechanical scythe.

It was light, as if it was weightless, with a complicated handle and sky blue blades, almost like an ornament made for display.

"Tch, he **[synchronized]** with our, subject, we must eliminate him at once, men in my signal, drop him dead." And the superior started giving orders.

Rebooting his brain, Kagami turns his head to find their **[target]** boy in vain, to spare his life but he was nowhere to be seen.

**[Use Me.]**

_'Eh?' _As if answering his inner-turmoil a voice spoke to his mind, and his body seems to move on its own.

The soldiers were also shocked as he began to slash and hack his way onto them.

Leaping through the air, Kagami could only feel the exhilarating power bursting inside of him that it almost made him smirk but the situation before him speak nonetheless.

Men after men came to fall at his savage attacks. It was surreal, as every strike can be said as a rough dance of death.

Wincing at the mere thought, Kagami halted to stop.

The battle has ended, all of the soldiers in white fallen in the crystal blade Kagami wielded.

**[And with that the contract shall live.]**

When those words reach his ears, the mechanical scythe in his hands glow a faint blue light and he was surprised to find the teal-haired boy in its place.

"Sorry Stranger-san, I think I exhausted my **[fuel]** already." The boy's monotone voice awakes him from his trance.

"Eh?!" He almost drops him as he realized that he was carrying the boy in a bridal manner.

"Are you okay Strange-"

"K-Kagami! I'm Kagami Taiga!" he fought his blush down, really, but he was sure that he was failing seeing the boy's eyes glint in an unspoken amusement, as he introduced himself to the exhausted boy.

"Very well Kagami-kun, I'm Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya." The boy spoke with a gentle yet small smile.

Seeing that, Kagami could only stare in shock, never had he seen that kind of smile, it was as if it was…

… otherworldly.

**o0o**

_**A/N:**__ Whew, is it me or everyone else thought that this is the longest I've ever write? Ahaha, perhaps just me~ xD_

_ So just telling that the cover art of this fic is made by none other than my nii-san , please check him out yukisnishika . deviantart . com (just remove the spaces~)_

_ BTW, that didn't come for free, I have to pay, why nii-san whhhhhyyyyyyy~ T^T_

_ So I hope you like it desu~ Please tell me your thoughts negaishimasuu~_

_Lovelots~_

_**NishikaYui**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Hope of the New Star

_**Code 002: The hope of the new Star**_

"O-oi! Don't sleep here!

"Gomen, my eyes felt heavy..."

At Kagami's bewildered expression, the boy couldn't help but smile weakly as he felt his consciousness slips away. Darkness soon take over for the teal-head and the red-head was left hanging for his own devices, hanging his jaw down.

"Tch, he passed out."

Letting out a huff, Kagami assesses his surroundings, noting the unconscious bodies he had left behind earlier in the bloody mess he had plunge himself into. He just hoped that they make it through _(well he is, after all, a good-natured guy too)_. Even though they did attacked him first, it's not enough reason to begrudge them for it.

He then heard a bark and turns to the source of it.

When he met those, eerily familiar, ice-blue orbs, Kagami flinched wildly and scoot away as far as he could but all of his efforts were thrown to vain. Those creepy similar shades of blue belong to the **[odd]** mutt with those hell-crazy mechanical tentacles.

"Arf!" It barked and Kagami blanched.

"A-a... a...are you saying that we must g-get him to a safe place?"

"Arf!"

"Tch, Fine!"

Arranging the bundle in his arms, Kagami, hesitantly, beckons the **[dog]** to follow him.

**o0o**

Aida Riko was smiling.

Kagami knows it's bad news if his teenage "girl" coach is in her full blown cheerful grin. Everyone knows of that, and Kagami couldn't help but sweat cold buckets of ice as he think of an excuse as to what happened and what took him so long.

"Etto... Coa-"

"Good job, Kagami-kun!"

"Ehh?!"

Kagami was bewildered. What 'job' has she meant? He failed to pick the new basketballs according to his errand, more so he had returned late and was looking like a mess bundled together with a stranger on tow and a damn dog tailing them, so what's good does the girl in front of him was implying?

"You've successfully retrieved the **[basketballs]**."

_'Eh?'_

The coach smirked and directed her face to the sleeping boy in his arms, and Kagami instantly knew something was definitely off.

"Do you know of him Coach?" he asked and all he got was a knowing smile, unlike the previous one, as she signaled him to follow her, the mutt too.

They entered the Seirin's gymnasium and quickly enter a door Kagami never once noticed. Said door led into multiple corridors and hallways alike, and for once he wished that he should pay more attention to his surroundings as to avoid getting lost or getting tangled again in a sort of crap like earlier.

When they arrived in the last corridor, Coach Aida turns to him and whispers in a serious tone.

"No matter what, what you see, hear not learn must never be known to others, got it?"

Kagami could only nod as she once again look forward and resumed walking. He has no qualms about that as he can sense a cold foreboding coming from the demeanor of her voice. So after making sure that Kuroko was comfortable in his current position, Kagami continued to follow Aida's lead.

Finally they arrived at a simple oak door, and the girl knocks, once, then twice.

The door swung open only to reveal a sour-faced Hyuuga-senpai.

"How did it go?"

"Can't you see?"

Aida pointed at Kagami and the sleeping boy in his arms with her thumb. She seems irritated for some reason, Kagami thought.

Hyuuga, their basketball team's captain, gives him a look and lets out a huff.

"Are you sure you are not tailed?"

_'Eh? Tailed?'_

Kagami ponders for a moment. Confused. Tailed by whom? By those white-guys? How did Hyuuga-senpai know that?

"Idiot! Don't spew it here! Kagami-kun, hurry up and go inside!" Aida smacked Hyuuga's head and orders around in which the two boys can't help but shudder and quickly enter the room.

Aida checked the doorstep before entering too. Once settled, she told Kagami to lay the unconscious Kuroko in an unoccupied bench in which he complied to. Later he would get his answers, promised her.

Then the next thing she did made him jump from where he stood.

Like what happen to the dog earlier, Aida, once situating in front of the teal-head close her eyes then opened it again. After that, her once brown irises turned into nothingness as the whites spread leaving the pupil black. As if opening a mechanical lock, the onyx pupil rotates, gradually growing engulfing the whites.

**[ACTIVATING ANALYSIS CODE: Begin]**

Matrix code started running in the hollow orbs as she kneeled down to face the slumbering bluenette.

**[Subject has acquired two gunshots near the viscera; no further damage in the region. AFFIRMATIVE: no hemorrhage damage detected.]**

Aida spoke in a monotone voice, which makes Kagami wonders of what Aida might truly be.

She then turns to him, no, the **[mutt]** near his legs.

**[Connecting to Code #2; assessing data.]**

As if mimicking Aida's actions, the dog's eyes repeat the sequence earlier.

**[Data Accepted: Code #2 SLEEP MODE]**

And the dog just did that.

Aida stood up and brushes some unseen dirt in her Seirin uniform and face Kagami who was gaping like a fish out of water and Hyuuga who looks nonchalant.

"You **[synched]** with him did you?"

That term, he had heard of that once. At the time when...

"E-eh? How did you know of that Coach?! Are you one of those **[white-coat army]**?!"

Kagami sputtered not noticing the amused and offended looks from Aida and Hyuuga respectively.

"D'aho! Do you think we'll be one of those jerks? Ha! In their dreams!"

"Hyuuga is right. We want nothing to do with them... if only we can." Aida sighed.

Okay, that really confused Kagami.

"So uhh, C-coach, what is that exactly? Who is that guy? And most importantly, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS?!"

The two seniors in his front share a look at his hysterical exclamation.

Coach Aida was about to snswer when the seemingky sleeping bluenette chose to stir and turn, and in their wake, opens up hus clear sky-blue eyes.

"Ohayou."

The boy casually addresses the gaping Kagami and the perplexed teens behind him, catching the gaze of the only girl in the room, focusing in the one question that came into his mind once their eyes met.

"Are you **[SUBJECT 00C-2]**?"

"Good Morning to you too, actually it's already **[15:16]** by now and yes that is me, Subject 0011-15, neo-carrier of the _eve_ gene, Kuroko Tetsuya."

The brunette girl replied together with a playful bow. Hyuuga's scowl pressed into a tight line by the time and Kagami... well...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! You knew each other?!"

"No." "Not at all."

Kuroko and Aida said at the same time. The latter keeping his stone-face facade while the other smiling, one in which Kagami translates as; _you dare question me, hell hath no fury_.

Kagami began to sweat and he gulped. Angering one **[devil coach]** is one of the deadly sins in the basketball world after all.

He was saved when the bespectacled captain of Seirin clears his throat, effectively catching their attention...

"Just shut up for once Kagami! We know you are confused and all but you just heard Riko, you would soon get your answers!"

... or not.

"B-but! The heck is what Coach just did?! Is she like this shrimp?!" Kagami spouted, with Kuroko muttering a, "I'm not a shrimp." in the background.

Hyuuga and Aida stare at each other carefully, and after a few seconds of silence, the brunette girl looks at him in the eyes.

"I should explain everything once everyone is here..."

"Bu-!"

Kagami shouted but was cut off when Aida held up a hand and gives him an evil stare.

"... do remember my words earlier Ka-ga-mi-kun. Knowledge is both a gift an a **[curse]**. Once you got it, there's no backing down, it's either in your death or a tragic _cliche_ amnesia that you can revoke it. I'm asking you this only question, Are you ready for the consequences?"

"The hell... I'm already this deep and I'd be damned if I back down after this all, besides..."

Kagami looks and jerks a thumb at Kuroko.

"I've already _synched _with this guy right? I'm pretty much involved already."

The girl in his front looks awfully shocked as well the boy besides her.

"Wha- what?!"

"I don't know Kagami-kun can think like that, so serious I can't actually believe it."

"Me too, hey Riko, does this **[synching]** thing have something to do with this?"

"No,. Glasses-san."

Kuroko, after being silent for a moment answers Hyuuga instead of Aida, then turns to Kagami, sparkles in his eyes.

"Of course! What do you think I am?! A no-brain basketball idiot?!" _And what was that for?_

Kagami sputtered, cheeks dusted in a pink shade from his embarrassment (frustration).

Aida clears her throat.

"So you're asking about **[us]** right?"

Kagani, forgetting the earlier predicament nodded while Aida took one look at Kuroko and spoke in a clear tone.

"We, the _**Seirin**_ basketball club's seniors, are what made up the **[RESISTANCE]**. Organization of Liberation dedicated to fight the current government. Home of the weak and refuge for the **[Voids]** seeking for freedom."

Shock was an understatement if one were to notice Kagami's reaction to that. True, there may be conflict within Japan's government but Seirin? Having a resistance group? The heck.

"Hey, there's more to it, don't be carried away!" Hyuuga annoyingly remarked, leaning on the doorway. He must have noticed his reaction, Kagami thinks. What Aida had detailed onto him has a certain ring into it, until one word completely caught his attention.

"Voids? You mean... people like Kuroko?" he gulped looking at the said boy who has a downcasted expression and Kagami can't stop wondering about the wound inflicted upon the smaller boy, it wasn't that dangerous if he can withstand it, right?

"Yes, and you know what? I'm one too, a **[fugitive]** to be exact..."

With a feral grin, Aida stares at Kagami and he knew in that instant, the life he knew will never be the same because fate is a big bully and it will never allow him to ever live peacefully from now on.

"... we're beings created for the **[fall of mankind]**."

**o0o**

**[Earlier]**

He watches in a safe distance as the red- head took his **[precious]** out of his sight in an enclosed building.

A teal blue crystalline dagger was twirling dangerously in his right hand. Two amber eyes twitch in anger as he realized his mistake for not acting fast when he knew something was amiss at the _**Teikou**_ laboratory. Well past is past and now he'll just have to make do.

"I'll get you back..."

Whispering he started to move.

**o0o**

_**A/N:**__ Yea, two months not updating. Very good just very good. Well school sucks but still it felt good if all your hard work pays up even more so if you top the class whohoo~_

_Anyways~ what do you think; can I take the path to __**KurokoXHarem**__ or just one pairing?_

_Okay with that, See you next update~_

_Lovelots~_

_**NishikaYui**_


End file.
